Optimus Prime (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. Long ago, he was the humble leader of Cybertron's science division, which studied the AllSpark, and were protected by Lord High Protector Megatron's military. When Megatron was corrupted by The Fallen, Optimus discovered that he was the last of the Dynasty of Primes, hidden away when The Fallen destroyed their lineage. In response to Megatron's attempts to seize the AllSpark and conquer other worlds, Optimus assumed his proper title and rallied the Autobots to stand against the Decepticons. As obsessively as Megatron strives to achieve his objective, Optimus is equally as dedicated to stopping him, even at the cost of his life, his world, and—if necessary—his own people. It was on his order that the AllSpark was jettisoned into space, dooming Cybertron to a slow death and his people to a nomadic life. The sacrifices he has made weigh heavily on his spark, but they must be done, for there is no other choice. He knows the ambitions that lurk in Megatron's spark, and they must never see the light of day. Lives must be kept free from the threat of Megatron's tyranny, no matter the cost. Fiction Relationships The Relationships that the character Have with Some Characters Toys Toys That Were Used for play the Character ''Revenge of the Fallen'' Voyager Class toys *'Optimus Prime' (Voyager, 2009) **''Japanese ID number:'' **''Accessories:'' 2 rifle/smokestack-fuel tank assemblies, 2 missiles :Voyager Optimus Prime is a redeco of the toy from the first movie's toyline. Like several redecos or retools of 2007 movie toys, there has been some effort to make this release noticeably different from the previous releases, though the toy ends up looking less accurate to the actual movie appearance than those previous releases. Optimus Prime has a sort of faded Autobot sigil on the side of the truck's bunk, and Chinese characters on the roof (ending up on his knee in robot mode.) The word "上海将军" means "Shanghai General" while "大将" means "Grand general". :This Toy was Used has Optimus in Transformers and Earth Protectors Legends Class toys *'Optimus Prime' (Legends, 2009) **''Japanese ID number:'' EZ-01 :Revenge of the Fallen Legends class Optimus Prime is an all-new, much more accurate mold compared to the 2007 Legends class Prime, having a much greater accuracy in both robot and vehicle mode. In particular, his vehicle mode isn't inexplicably missing one smokestack like the 2007 toy. : The top of the truck's bunk (ending up on his back in robot mode) has a slot to combine with Jetfire. For some reason, this isn't mentioned in the instructions, though they're hardly needed. : During the May 30 launch event for the Revenge of the Fallen toyline in Japan, Legends Optimus were given out to attendees. The only difference is a sticker on the packaging commemorating the event. :This Toy was Used has Optimus in Earth Protectors Trivia *While Filming the Transformers Stop Motion, the Right Ear of Revenge of the fallen Voayger Optimus Prime Began to Broke has yo ucan his right is Perfectly fine in some scenes but by the tiem the final battle happens hsi right ear is damaged Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Autobots Leaders Category:Transformers Autobots Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Prologue Autobots